A switch device is provided in an accessory, audio equipment, and the like inside a vehicle such as a cup holder, ashtray, and the like. For example, in Patent Document 1, a latch with a switch is disclosed, and a movable member urged by a coil spring and positioned in a protruding position is pushed into a housing, so that a lock mechanism comes to a lock state so as to lock the movable member in a push-in position.
Then, in this state, a micro switch is turned OFF, and by pushing the movable member in the push-in position into the housing again, the lock state of the lock mechanism is released, and the movable member returns to the protruding position, and also the micro switch is turned ON.
In the latch with the switch, the micro switch comprises a pin attached to the movable member, and a pair of fixed terminals fixed into the housing, coming to a conduction state by contacting both end portions of the pin at the protruding position of the movable member, and coming to a non-conduction state by not contacting the both end portions of the pin at the push-in position of the movable member. In the fixed terminals, a terminal hole is formed, and the pin is allowed to be inserted into the terminal hole.
When the movable member reaches the protruding position, an end portion of the terminal hole contacts the pin so as to become the conduction state. However, the width of the terminal hole is made larger than an external diameter of the pin, and the end portion of the terminal hole is made approximately the same as the external diameter size of the pin.